


Marcas

by SayriinaBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Natasha is confused, No Smut, No digan no adverti, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayriinaBlack/pseuds/SayriinaBlack
Summary: "Α Natasha la habían entrenado para comprender el amor de manera racional y como era que el ser humano se comporaba cuando sufria de esa enfermedad llamada estar enamorado.Le habian enseñado que el amor era un defecto quimico encontrado en el bando perdedor y por ende, jamás debía sucumbir a el. Jamas debía dejar que el corazón gobernara sobre su cabeza. Le enseñaron que el amor era una desventaja peligrosa..."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Marcas

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando leer muchos fics hace que se te crucen los cables.
> 
> No sé de dónde saque esto, diría Sherlock, it just sort of happened.

Natasha empieza a recoger su ropa del piso. Mientras se sube los pantalones, nota la no tan pequeña marca roja a un lado de su pecho izquierdo. Pasa los dedos por ella y levanta la vista enojada para ver al hombre sentado sobre la cama.

"¡Stark! Te dije que sin marcas."

El aludido apenas y mueve los ojos en dirección a ella.

"Ups." Es todo lo que dice y regresa la vista a la tableta entre sus manos.

Aprieta la mandíbula con coraje y ganas de golpearlo. Ahora tendría que usar ropa sin escote por los siguientes siete días.

"Si quieres hacerle marcas a alguien, que sea a Rogers, no a mí."

Como si hubiera escuchado su nombre, la puerta del baño se abre y Steve sale de el con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Para Natasha no pasan desapercibidas las nuevas marcas que porta el capitán en el pecho.

"Tu turno, Stark, vete a bañar." Ordena Natasha terminando de abotonar su camisa.

"La reunión es a las 10, apenas son las 8." Se queja Tony.

"Exacto, tienes dos horas para hacer tu rutina de belleza sin apuros." Toma su chaqueta y se encamina a la puerta de la habitación. "No lleguen tarde."

"¿No te quedas a desayunar?" pregunta Steve.

Ella niega con la cabeza abriendo la puerta. "Tengo cosas que hacer. Dejaré haciendo el café." Antes de salir, voltea a ver al hombre sobre la cama que sigue ignorando el mundo. "Tony, si llegas temprano a la junta, te compraré una caja de donas."

Ante lo dicho, el hombre baja la tableta y le presta atención.

"Mientes."

Ella sonríe.

"Juro por mi honor de espía que no. Incluso te ayudaré a esconderlas de Steve."

La sonrisa en la cara de Natasha se hace más grande al ver la batalla interna que tiene Tony. Al final, gana su estómago a su pereza.

"Mierda." Murmura, se levanta de la cama completamente desnudo y sin pudor y se dirige al baño.

Voltea a ver a Steve, que la observa con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?" pregunta inocentemente.

"Deja de usar su debilidad a la comida chatarra para que haga las cosas." Le recrimina.

"Ay, por favor, Rogers, no me vas a negar que funciona. Deberías aprender."

Se despide con un _nos vemos más tarde_ y sale de la habitación.

Como prometió, antes de irse entra a la cocina y deja preparando el café. Abre la alacena esta arriba, saca un par de galletas y se dirige al elevador para salir del lugar.

Mientras se sube al auto y toma camino a su departamento, se pregunta nuevamente que demonios esta haciendo.

Nadie sabe y espera nadie se entere de lo que pasa entre ellos tres.

Stark y Rogers eran pareja y era sabido por todo el mundo. Solo alguien viviendo debajo de una roca no lo sabría. Y ella no hacía mucho había entrado en esa complicada ecuación y sabía en cualquier momento las cosas iban a terminar; se decía estaba lista para ello, aunque cada que pensaba demasiado en el tema sentía que realmente no era así.

* * *

Natasha se encuentra hablando con Clint cuando escucha la puerta abrirse. Al voltear para ver quién es, una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

"¡Llegamos! ¿Nos perdimos de algo?" pregunta Stark tomando asiento.

"Buenos días." Saluda Steve y se sienta al lado de Tony.

"¿Te caíste de la cama, Stark?" pregunta Clint con sorpresa.

El interpelado se baja los lentes de sol y voltea a verlo.

"¿Qué ahora no puedo llegar temprano a una reunión?"

"No. Seguro en dos horas se acaba el mundo."

Tony se limita a poner los ojos en blanco y reacomoda sus lentes. Natasha regresa su conversación con Barton, pero puede sentir los ojos de Anthony sobre ella. Pasan unos minutos y la puerta se abre de nuevo, esta vez entra Nick Fury.

"Stark, ¿te caíste de la cama?" pregunta el director.

"Otro." Murmura Tony.

"La reunión se pospone." Anuncia Fury. "Banner acaba de avisar necesita ayuda, ha encontrado una base enemiga y no puede hacer el trabajo él solo. Thor los alcanzará en el camino.

Todos se ponen de pie y se van a cambiar para la misión.

* * *

"Este nivel esta despejado." Natasha avisa a través del intercomunicador en su oído.

_"Eso significa ya no hay civiles ahí. Abandona el lugar."_ Le instruye el Capitán América.

"Entendido."

Da dos pasos hacía atrás para dirigirse a la puerta y escucha un _beep_. No se mueve al saber algo anda mal, escanea el lugar y sus ojos terminan en el piso.

"No puede ser." Se queja en voz alta.

_"¿Qué pasa, Nat?"_ pregunta Clint.

Ella tarda en responder. Sus ojos no se despegan del temporizador en una de las baldosas del suelo, que marca un 00:01 al lado de su pie. Esta sobre una bomba que le da el grandísimo margen de huida de un segundo.

_"¡¿Nat?!"_ exclama Clint.

_"Romanoff, ¿qué sucede?"_ pregunta la voz de Stark.

Suspira antes de hablar.

"¿Hay civiles aún en el edificio?"

_"Todos han sido evacuados, amiga Nat."_ Responde la voz de Thor.

"Bien, deben irse ahora."

_"¿Y dejarte ahí? ¿Estas loca?"_ inquiere Clint.

"Estoy parada sobre una bomba y no tengo tiempo de salir…" avisa a su equipo. "En cuanto estén a la distancia debida… solo debo quitar el pie."

_"Nat, no te preocupes, te vamos a sacar de ahí."_ Asegura la voz de Barton.

Ella se ve incapaz de responder. Tiene un nudo en la garganta y no es de miedo o de tristeza, es de coraje. De todas las maneras en las que podía morir, lo haría de la que menos vale la pena. Por pisar una estúpida bomba.

Escucha la puerta a su espalda abrirse y al voltear ve a Rogers avanzando hacía ella.

"Deberías estar en el quinjet."

"Si crees no haremos nada y te dejaremos aquí, estás muy equivocada."

Abre la boca para responder, pero el sonido del cristal romperse hace que los dos volteen y ven a Stark entrar por la ventana ha roto.

"No llores, Romanoff, ya llegué a salvarte." Dice Tony y lo escuchan hablar con su I.A. "JARVIS, necesito un scan completo de la bomba y el edificio. No sé como rayos no la vimos."

Natasha se limita a cruzar los brazos y mirar hacía enfrente. Intenta en vano parecer tranquila pero su rápida y disimulada respiración la delatan. Siente la mano de Steve en su espalda y voltea a verlo. No habla, pero con los ojos le transmite el mensaje: _todo estará bien, aquí estamos._

"Ok, debo cortar comunicación." Escuchan decir a Tony.

_"¿Por qué?"_ pregunta Clint.

"Porque necesito pensar y silencio. No te preocupes Robin Hood, serán máximo diez minutos. Y necesito que se alejen lo suficiente por si accidentalmente hago estallar esta cosa."

"¡¿Qué?!" exclaman 5 voces al mismo tiempo.

_"Tony, puedo ir a ayudarte."_ Ofrece a voz de Bruce débilmente.

"No, no, tú y el señor Wazowski ya hicieron suficiente, descansa, Banner, yo me encargo. JARVIS, corta comunicación." Hay un silencio breve y luego habla de nuevo. "Natasha, Steve y yo tenemos sexo juntos desde hace seis meses."

Los mencionados dejan de respirar un momento. No hay respuesta de alguien más.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, imbécil?!" Exclama Natasha enojada.

"Steve, regáñala, dijo una palabrota." Pide Stark mientras se hinca en el piso y continua con su trabajo de revisar la bomba y ver si puede desactivarla sin hacerla estallar.

"Creo que la ocasión lo amerita. ¿Por qué dijiste eso?" cuestiona Rogers.

"Necesitaba ver que realmente estamos los tres solos, como nos gusta." Su casco se retrae y voltea a verlos con una sonrisa.

"¿Y no pudiste decir otra cosa?"

"Si pudiera patearte, lo haría." Dice Natasha. Tony le guiña un ojo antes de que el casco regrese a su rostro.

Ella regresa a ver al frente, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que a la persona a la que se le olvida debe comer recuerde que su extraña relación tiene seis meses. Lo podría esperar de Steve, pero de Anthony no.

"Nat." Le habla Tony.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Extrañe tu escote hoy."

Ella aprieta la mandíbula y voltea a ver a Steve.

"¿Puedes patearlo por mí?"

El Capitán sonríe. "Si lo hago se va a distraer y no quisiera hacerlo, tengo planeado que los tres regresemos con vida."

"Para poder tener sexo y limar asperezas." Comenta Stark.

Natasha cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz tratando de no reír de los nervios.

"Juro que voy a matarte, Stark."

"Steve no te lo va a permitir."

"Oh estoy segura puedo convencer a Rogers de que me ayude a enterrar tu cadáver."

Con eso concluye la plática y por los siguientes minutos solo se escuchan los sonidos que hace Tony en el piso alrededor de los pies de Natasha. La bomba esta hecha de tal forma que si falla, explota, si la desactiva, explota y no puede simplemente sacarla y llevarla a otro lugar porque esta conectada al edificio.

"Tony, están por concluir los diez minutos de margen." Anuncia Steve.

"Bien" Stark se pone de pie y nuevamente su casco se retrae.

"¿Lograste desactivarla?" pregunta Natasha sin moverse.

"Nop, pero aumente el margen de tiempo a la explosión."

Ella baja la vista y en dónde antes había un segundo, ahora hay 5.

"Eso no es suficiente para huir." Dice ella volteando a ver a sus compañeros.

"Lo es, este es el plan: voy a reactivar la comunicación, Barton vendrá por Rogers y cuando estén a una distancia prudente, saldremos tu y yo." Explica Stark. "Así que tendrás que abrazarme con fuerza, como cuando no quieres que salga de ti."

Con ese último comentario, Natasha cierra los ojos y trata de no sonreír. Los abre de nuevo y voltea a ver al Capitán.

"¿Siempre hace este tipo de chistes en las peores situaciones?"

"No siempre, sabe que el equipo escucha. Pero cuando no es así, no hay como cerrarle la boca." Steve le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

"Un beso, Rogers, eso siempre hace que me calle." Voltea a verla con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"Después, Clint y los demás no debe tardar en regresar y ver cuál es la situación."

Tony deja escapar un falso suspiro de derrota.

"Eres tan complicada." Sin decir otra cosa se inclina a ella y la besa. La acción la toma por sorpresa, pero al final le responde. "Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

Natasha se limita a asentir con la cabeza al notar no podría hablar debido al nudo que tiene en la garganta. El tono que Tony uso la podría poner a llorar, porque no hubo sarcasmo, ni juego en el, realmente estaba siendo sincero. Sus ojos se dirigen ahora a Steve, él el sonríe y al igual que Stark, se inclina a ella para besarla y dejarle una pequeña caricia en el rostro.

"Reactiva comunicación." Ordena el Capitán.

"JARVIS, comunicación. Hey, ¿me escuchan? Barton es un pésimo piloto."

_"Muy gracioso, Stark. ¿cuál es la situación?"_ pregunta Clint.

"Deben venir por el Cap, no logré desactivar la bomba, pero aumenté el tiempo para la explosión."

_"¿Cuánto tiempo?"_ pregunta Bruce.

"De un segundo aumentó a cinco." Responde Natasha.

_"Eso no es suficiente tiempo para que suba también Nat y huir."_ Se queja Barton.

"Yo me encargaré de Romanoff, solo vengan por Rogers y aléjense."

Unos minutos después el quinjet aparece, la puerta trasera se abre y Steve se despide de sus compañeros.

"Nos vemos en un momento."

Natasha y Tony asienten. Los ven alejarse y Stark se posiciona frente a ella.

_"Estamos listos."_ Avisa la voz de Steve.

"Perfecto, ¿estas lista?" le pregunta Tony y ella asiente. El casco regresa a su rostro, ella lleva sus brazos al cuello metálico del traje y él la sujeta con una mano de la cintura.

El Hombre de Hierro cuenta hasta tres y siente como sus pies dejas el piso. En su cabeza cuenta los cinco segundos y luego son impulsados con fuerza debido a la explosión. De pronto siente un dolor intenso en la espalda que la hace cerrar los ojos y gritar, pero nadie la escucha.

Pierde el conocimiento al entran al quinjet y escucha los gritos de sus compañeros.

* * *

Cuando Natasha empieza a despertar se da cuenta esta acostada boca abajo. Mueve las manos sobre la sábanas y el contacto le es familiar, sabe no esta en su departamento y mucho menos en un hospital. Abre los ojos poco a poco reconociendo el lugar: está en la habitación de Tony y Steve, en la torre Stark. Apoya la mano izquierda con la intención de dar media vuelta sobre la cama, pero al poner su peso en ella siente un intenso dolor en la espalda, específicamente en el área del omóplato. No se detiene hasta que logra su cometido, pero al caer, grita. Siente como si le pusieran un hierro al rojo vivo en la espalda, trata de sentarse, pero falla en el intento. La puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a Rogers y Stark.

"Estas herida, te vas a lastimar." Steve se acerca a ella con la intención de ayudarla.

"Gracias…por…apuntar…lo obvio." Espeta Natasha con dolor, pero no se niega a la ayuda ya que no tiene fuerza para incorporarse. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Fue mi culpa." Tony se acerca y se sienta en la orilla de la cama. "No tomé en cuenta que estarías vulnerable a los escombros que saldrían volando del lugar. Fui estúpido, lo sé. Una lámina de metal te dio en la espalda y atravesó tu traje. Bruce te vendó tratando de detener la perdida de sangre hasta que llegáramos aquí, tuvo que darte cerca de 50 puntos."

"¿Tantos? ¿Se me abrió la espalda entera o qué?"

"No es para tanto, pero es una herida profunda, según Bruce llegó hasta el músculo." Responde Steve. Natasha asiente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré en sanar?" Quiso saber.

"Completamente cerca un mes, no tan completamente en dos semanas podrás moverte más." Ahora es Stark el que responde. "Y durante ese tiempo, debes estar en cama y no ser imprudente para que no te lastimes."

Levanta la ceja a escuchar lo último. "¿Se supone debo hacerle caso a la persona más imprudente que conozco?"

Tony le sonríe. "No, a mí no. Pero a Banner, Steve, Barton y muy probablemente a Fury, si."

Suspira con fastidio, todos ellos le harían la vida imposible cuidándola como si fuera un bebé.

"Te traeré algo de comer, tienes 24 horas inconsciente." Comenta Rogers.

"Puedo bajar." Dice ella.

El Capitán le lanza una mirada que indica la situación no esta a discusión. Sale de la habitación dejándola con Tony.

"¿Al menos puedo estar en otra habitación?"

"¿Por qué? Esta cama es más cómoda."

Natasha bufa. "Preferiría dormir sola si debo estar dos semanas en cama."

"Dormirás sola, Steve y yo lo haremos en otra habitación.

"No te voy a ganar, ¿verdad?" pregunta cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Acaba de despertar pero alegar con Stark podría llegar a ser agotador.

"No y menos si sé no estás en condiciones de cumplir una amenaza de matarme."

Ella sonríe y abre lo ojos. "No sé como es que Steve te soporta."

Tony se encoge de hombros. "Ni yo."

La puerta se abre y Rogers entra por ella con una mesita que coloca sobre sus piernas. Ve la comida y se da cuenta esta hambrienta.

"No van a intentar darme de comer en la boca, ¿verdad?" pregunta observándolos.

"No, pero si necesitas ayuda hazlo saber." Responde Steve. Tony frunce el ceño y voltea a verlo.

"¿Se puede saber por qué a ella si estas dispuesto a ayudarla y cuando yo te lo pido no?"

"Porque tú solo dramatizas sin necesidad."

Stark le voltea la cara ofendido. "Y aún así dices amarme."

Natasha sonríe al ver a Steve poner los ojos en blanco ante la teatralidad de Tony.

Las palabras le había dicho a Stark eran ciertas y aún no entendía como era que se soportaban mutuamente. Los dos siempre parecían estar peleando por cosas sin sentido, pero también había visto los momentos en los que no, en los que compartían miradas cómplices que solo ellos entendían como si tuvieran su propio idioma y estuvieran en la misma sintonía.

Sabía que era así como ellos funcionaban, no porque ella lo entendiera, al menos no lo hacía por completo. La habían entrenado para comprender el amor de manera racional y como era que el ser humano se comportaba cuando sufría de esa enfermedad llamada _estar enamorado_.

A Natasha le habían enseñado que el amor era un defecto químico encontrado en el bando perdedor y por ende, jamás debía sucumbir a el. Jamás debía dejar que el corazón gobernara sobre su cabeza. Por algo la ceremonia de graduación del Cuarto Rojo era el quitarle la posibilidad de tener algo que podría amar más que a sí misma, que la haría fallar y dejar de ser el asesino perfecto. Le enseñaron que el amor era una desventaja peligrosa.

Termina de comer con el pensamiento de si ella podría llegar a tener la habilidad de amar a alguien como lo hacían los demás. Entendía el querer, pero amar eran palabras mayores.

"Debes tomar una o dos pastillas cada ocho horas, según el dolor que tengas." Steve le entrega un frasco y le ofrece un vaso con agua.

"¿No pueden ser tres?" pregunta mientras abre el pequeño contenedor.

"Bruce dijo que no." Responde Stark.

Saca dos pastillas y acepta el vaso se le ofrece.

"Deberías descansar." Dice Steve mientras quita la mesita. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

"Que se vayan y me dejen dormir." Responde con una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de que se retiren, les habla de nuevo. "Gracias. Por todo. Desde salvarme la vida hasta dejarme dormir en su cama."

Lo dice de corazón, realmente esta agradecida con ellos por lo que hacían.

"No hay nada que agradecer, Nat." Le dice Steve con una sonrisa.

"Lo hacemos con todo el gusto y el amor del mundo." Afirma Tony. Y ahí estaba esa palabra que hacía levantar banderas rojas en su cabeza.

Los dos le sonríen y se van. Apagan las luces antes de salir y se despiden con un que descanses.

Se acomoda sobre su costado derecho y abraza una almohada. Aunque no es una buena idea dado que el objeto tiene mezclados los aromas de Stark y Rogers, pero se aferra a el con fuerza.

_Tengo que salir de aquí._ Piensa mientras observa la pared.

Se siente el peligro y no exactamente por miedo a ser atacada mientras duerme, sino que teme acostumbrarse a estar ahí con ellos. Se dice que las cosas no han cambiado, que los sentimientos tiene por sus dos compañeros son los mismos que antes, pero sabe no es verdad y tiene que salir del pozo en el que cayó antes de ya no poder hacerlo o que le sea más doloroso y difícil. Con ellos se siente segura y odia que sea así dado que nunca lo ha necesitado a menos sea para una misión. Se queda dormida sin darse cuenta mientras planea una forma de irse del lugar.

Y la oportunidad se le presenta al día siguiente.

Steve la despierta temprano para que desayune y le dice él tiene que salir a ver a Fury, pero que Tony se encuentra en su taller, por si necesita algo. Se despide de ella con un beso en la cabeza y Natasha trata de ignorar el nudo que siente en la boca del estómago debido a la acción.

Media hora después, Stark entra a la habitación diciéndole que Pepper le habló y que debe salir por unas cuantas horas.

"¿Estarás bien un par de horas tú sola?" le pregunta mientras lo ve cambiarse de ropa.

"Apenas y puedo levantarme para ir al baño, estaré bien. Estoy herida pero no a punto de morir."

Enfundado en un traje gris y una corbata mal acomodada se acerca a ella y se inclina para quedar a su altura. De manera inconsciente lleva sus manos a la corbata para ponerla en el lugar correcto.

"Recuerda, sin hacer idioteces."

Natasha sonríe. "Potts te espera, no la hagas enojar, ella puede ser más intimidante y letal que yo."

Ahora es el turno de él de sonreír. "En eso tiene mucha razón, agente Romanoff."

Tony se acerca a ella y al igual que Steve, le da un beso en la frente. Sale de la habitación diciéndole regreso en dos horas. Natasha espera sabios quince minutos antes de ponerse de pie. Lo hace con lentitud, pero no quiere arriesgarse a que alguno de los dos decida regresar antes, así que debe actuar rápido.

Entra al clóset y toma una camiseta de Tony, un pants, y unos lentes de sol. También una gorra de Steve, una bufanda y una sudadera con gorro. Se pone la ropa, enredando la bufanda en su torso para protección extra a su espalda y se pone la sudadera encima; toma el frasco de pastillas de la mesita de noche y baja hasta el nivel donde sabe hay uniformes extra en caso de tener una misión de emergencia y se pone unas de sus botas de combate. Antes de salir se pone la gorra, los lentes y una vez afuera se pierde entre el mar de gente.

* * *

Cuando Nick Fury llega su casa esa tarde, lo último que espera es encontrarse a Natasha Romanoff sentada en su sillón, vestida con accesorios identifica de inmediato y que sabe no son de ella.

"Agente Romanoff, que inesperado verla aquí." La saluda. "Creí estaría en cama."

"Vengo por cuestión de trabajo, necesito unas vacaciones."

Él levanta una ceja al escuchar eso. "Bueno, teniendo en cuenta estará fuera de combate un mes, no veo por qué no." Toma asiente frente a ella. "¿Necesitas te lleve a algún lado? La torre Stark no esta en mi zona, pero tengo entendido has pasado ahí más tiempo del normal en los últimos meses."

Natasha mantiene la misma expresión en el rostro, sin dejar ver que no le sorprende que Fury sepa sus movimientos. Y esperaba que eso fuese todo lo que sabía.

"Tengo planeado ir a otro lugar." Se incorpora con la intención de ponerse de pie y no puede evitar el mohín de dolor en su rostro. Ve a Fury hacer el ademán de levantarse para ayudarla, pero ella lo detiene con la mano. Se levanta y le entrega un papel. "Ese es mi destino."

El director lo toma y lo lee. "Le diré a Barton venga por ti."

"Entre más rápido mejor." Él asiente y lo ve tomar su celular. "Nick, que nadie se entere de mi ubicación."

* * *

"¿Y bien?" pregunta Tony cuando ve a Steve cortar la llamada.

"Fury dice se fue de vacaciones."

"¡¿De vacaciones?! ¡Está herida y apenas puede moverse! ¿Te dijo al menos en dónde está?"

Steve negó con la cabeza. "Dijo que es clasificado."

"¡Clasificado mi precioso trasero! ¡Voy a hablarle yo y no me daré por vencido hasta que nos diga en dónde esta!" saca su celular, pero Steve se lo quita de la mano.

"Debemos darle tiempo a Nat."

"¿Tiempo de qué, exactamente?"

Steve suspira. "De sanar y de pensar."

"¿Pensar qué?" cuestiona Stark con el ceño fruncido.

"Tú y yo solo somos sus amigos." Dice Steve.

"Sabes perfectamente bien que somos mucho más que eso."

"¿Y alguna vez se lo hemos hecho saber?" Tony abre la boca para responder, pero la vuelve a cerrar. "Los dos sabemos cómo nos sentimos respecto a ella, pero nunca le hemos preguntado cómo se siente ella, qué es lo que espera de…esta relación."

Stark se sienta en la cama. "Creí era obvio."

"Y dicen el despistado soy yo." Comenta Steve sentándose a su lado. "Debemos darle tiempo para que piense y aclare sus ideas."

"¿Y si decide dejarnos?" pregunta Tony con pánico.

Steve entrelaza sus dedos con los de Anthony. "Será una decisión debemos respetar."

"¡Pero yo la quiero! Y sé que tú también." Rogers sonríe al escuchar eso. Sabe a lo que Tony se refiere, aunque haya sonado como si Natasha fuese un objeto, no lo dijo con esa intención o en ese sentido.

"Lo sé. Pero nunca pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa, simplemente dejamos que las cosas pasaran sin hablar sobre el tema. Lo mejor que podamos hacer es esperar pacientemente."

Tony deja escapar un bufido y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Steve. "Odio esperar y odio ser paciente."

* * *

Natasha despierta al sentir la luz del sol en su rostro. Estira su cuerpo despacio sobre la cama, la herida en la espalda ya no le duele tanto, pero aún no ha sanado y aunque han pasado tres semanas, algo le dice necesitará más de un mes para sentirse completamente mejor. El reloj en la pared le avisa son las 8:30 de la mañana. Con cierta pereza se levanta y va a la maleta que nunca desempaco para sacar ropa e ir a darse un baño. Al terminar, baja las escaleras y empieza a escuchar el ruido hay en la planta baja de la casa.

"Buenos días, tía Nat." La saluda la niña que se encuentra en la sala jugando.

"Buenos días, princesa Lila, ¿no deberías seguir dormida? Apenas son las nueve de la mañana y es sábado."

"Mis hijos son perezosos selectivos, entre semana no se quieren levantar para ir a la escuela, pero sábados y domingos están despiertos desde las ocho." Le dice la voz de Laura Barton desde la cocina.

Sonríe al escuchar eso. "Supongo todos los niños son iguales." Se acerca a la cocina y pregunta a Laura si necesita ayuda, la mujer le responde que no y Natasha toma asiento en el comedor. Laura aparece un momento después con dos platos con comida. "¿Los niños ya desayunaron?"

Laura asiente. "Desde las 7:30 Lila entró a la habitación y me despertó. Cooper llegó a las 8. No tienen consideración por su madre."

Natasha ríe ante el comentario. El pasar tiempo en la casa secreta de los Barton siempre le hacía bien, se sentía sin preocupaciones y podía imaginar lo podría ser llevar una vida normal aunque fuese por unos días. También llegaba a la fantasía de lo que sería tener hijos.

Laura le había dicho una vez que sería una buena madre, pero ella lo dudaba. Podía cuidar a Lila y a Cooper sin problemas, adoraba a esos niños que veía como sus sobrinos, pero una cosa era hacerse cargo de ellos unas cuantas horas y saber al final del día la responsabilidad regresaría a sus padres, a cuidar a un ser humano y atender sus necesidades las 24 horas del día.

Aunque si lo pensaba, ya hacía eso con Stark y no había bebé más demandante en el mundo que él.

El resto del día lo pasó jugando con los niños y trataba de ignorar el hecho de que solo tenía una semana para pensar en qué iba a hacer con su complicada situación. Aún no sabía si debía decirles algo a Tony y Steve o si sería mejor cortar las cosas de tajo, sin dejar cabos sueltos y limitarse a regresar a ser amigos y compañeros. Veía difícil regresar a ser lo que eran, pero confiaba a que podría ser buena fingiendo aunque sus confundidos sentimientos la consumieran por dentro.

Por la tarde, Laura manda a sus hijos a sus respectivas habitaciones a hacer tarea. Los niños se quejan y buscan ser salvados por su tía Natasha.

"No me metan en problemas y hagan caso a su madre." Les dice ella con una sonrisa.

Los chicos claramente decepcionados, aceptan con la promesa de que cenarían pizza.

"¿Te gustaría sentarte un rato afuera?" Pregunta Laura mientras baja las escaleras luego de asegurarse sus hijos hacen sus deberes.

"Claro, me encantaría."

Las dos mujeres salen y avanzan hasta llegar a la sombra de un gran árbol. Debajo hay una mesa de madera y cada una toma asiento. Natasha lo hace viendo hacía la casa y Laura en sentido contrario. Se quedan en silencio un rato, disfrutando de la agradable brisa del día.

"Entonces…" empieza a decir Laura. "¿Ya me vas a decir la verdadera razón por la cuál estás aquí?"

Natasha frunce el ceño y sonríe levemente.

"Fui herida en una misión y necesitaba descansar. Que mejor lugar que hacerlo aquí."

La señora Barton levanta una ceja con la expresión que dice no le cree.

"Nat, yo no seré una súper espía como Clint y tú, pero soy mujer y te conozco, no viniste a este lugar solo para descansar, estás huyendo de algo…o de alguien." Natasha baja la mirada al escuchar eso y empieza a sentir el corazón acelerado. "Estoy en lo correcto, ¿verdad?. Dime, cuál es el problema o quién."

Con un suspiro, acomoda los brazos sobre la mesa. Trata de organizar sus ideas y pensar en qué tanto puede decirle a Laura. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien y sabe puede confiar en la mujer frente a ella.

"El problema es que yo… yo… amm…" no encontraba las palabras para decir que tuvo sexo con dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

"¿Tu… _coloreaste_ con alguien?" Natasha levanta las cejas la escuchar eso, Laura sonríe. "Tengo dos hijos y de alguna manera tengo que decirle al acto íntimo entre dos personas. Y por la manera en la que te comportas, supongo es eso."

Asiente con la cabeza. "Tiene sentido y si, yo _coloree_ con…" toma aire antes de seguir hablando y cierra los ojos. "Con dos personas al mismo tiempo."

Espera a que la mujer le diga algo, pero no lo hace. Abre los ojos, voltea a verla y solo hay sorpresa en el rostro de Laura.

"Cuando dices al mismo tiempo…te refieres ¿ al _mismo tiempo_ literal o que fue por separado pero en el mismo periodo de tiempo?"

"Literal al mismo tiempo."

Laura se lleva las manos a la boca.

"¡Nat! ¡Oh por Dios!..." Natasha no puede evitar un mohín de pesar a la reacción. "No me lo tomes a mal, no te estoy juzgando, solo estoy un poquito sorprendida."

"¿Solo un poco?"

"Esta bien, bastante… y la pregunta de ley, ¿con quiénes fue?"

Deja caer la caer la cabeza y apoya la frente sobre sus brazos. "No me vas a creer cuando te diga."

"¿O sea que los conozco?"

"Los conoce todo el mundo." Murmura sabiendo Laura no escucho. Levanta el rostro para responder. "Fue con Tony Stark y Steve Rogers."

Las expresiones de Laura fueron de sorpresa a incredulidad a mucha más sorpresa en menos de un segundo.

"¡¿Estas diciéndome que coloreaste con el Capitán América y el Hombre de Hierro?!" exclama la señora Barton intentando no gritar. Natasha asiente con la cabeza porque sabe una respuesta verbal no podía salir de su boca en esos momentos. "¿Cómo pasó eso?" Levanta una ceja y sonríe a la pregunta de Laura. "No me refiero a _eso_ en específico, quiero decir que cómo fue que llegaron al acto de colorear los tres juntos."

Natasha aún se preguntaba lo mismo, cómo era que habían llegado a eso.

No era raro que algunas veces lanzara coqueteos a sus compañeros, pero siempre eran inocentes, sobretodo si sabía tenían pareja. Hasta que empezó a notar que tanto Tony, como Steve se los regresaban sutilmente y los hacían ver igual de inocentes a los de ella. En Stark era obvio sabía disimular, era el playboy por excelencia que había dejado sus citas de solo una noche al iniciar una relación con el Capitán América.

Pero, ¿Rogers? Ella le había ayudado a darse cuenta que Tony le gustaba al ver que no podía hacerlo por sí solo e incluso le ayudó con su primera cita. Así que encontrarse con un Steve que podía ser coqueto y disimulado la hizo sorprenderse. Tony le había enseñado bien.

Y todo había culminado en una fiesta.

A Stark le encantaba hacer fiestas y cualquier momento era una buena excusa para hacer una. Esa vez fue después de una misión y una de las tantas cosas que Tony era capaz de hacer era organizar fiestas en media hora. Era un maestro en ello. Así que cuando llegaron a la torre Stark ya todo estaba listo y los pocos invitados en su mayoría eran agentes que trabajaban en S.H.I.E.L.D.

La fiesta se desarrollaba como siempre, con risas, coqueteos y licor. Steve por supuesto no podía embriagarse, a pesar de que ya habían hecho varios experimentos al respecto, con Tony siempre siendo el que insistía en que podía emborrachar a Rogers. Esa vez lo lograron, aunque no fue mérito de ellos, Thor había llevado un licor asgardiano que de solo olfatearlo había sentido que se mareaba. Ver a un Steve más desinhibido había sido una sorpresa para todos y Stark había pedido a Thor trajera de ese licor más seguido. Alguien sin duda se quería aprovechar de la inocencia del Capitán América.

Como siempre, al final solo quedaba el equipo. Algunas veces con Maria Hill, James Rhodes y Pepper Potts con los cuales compartían chistes burlándose de los demás. Clint era experto en el tema.

Esa noche ella se había encontrado recostada en un sillón, con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Stark y sus piernas sobre las de Rogers. No era la primera vez eso sucedía, así que nadie lo notaba extraño. En algún momento debió quedarse dormida, porque recordaba sentir a Tony despertándola y decirle que ya todos se habían ido. Steve llegó a su campo visual y Natasha les preguntó si podía pasar la noche ahí, el lugar tenía suficientes habitaciones y podían prestarle una. No hubo problema al respecto dado que sabía había tomado más de lo conveniente como para conducir.

Los siguiente que recordaba era estar sentada sobre alguno de ellos, sin vestido, mientras sentía como el otro le dejaba besos en la espalda. Sabía en algún momento los tres habían llegado a la sobriedad pero ninguno hizo nada para detener lo que hacían, dejándose llevar completamente por el momento. Poco antes de amanecer había salido de la cama y se había marchado del lugar.

Se vieron la siguiente mañana en la junta reglamentaria para entregar informes sobre la misión, Natasha fingió demencia y ellos también. Las cosas siguieron como siempre. Pero solo fue hasta la siguiente fiesta.

Esa vez Thor no estuvo presente y por ende, no alcohol asgardiano para emborrachar a Steve.

Al finalizar la reunión pidió a Clint la llevara a su departamento dado que ellos eran los últimos ahí aparte de los dos resistentes del lugar. Antes de salir, Stark les dijo que uno debía quedarse para ayudarle a Steve y a él a limpiar. Barton no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo del lugar dejándola ahí. No le quedó de otra que decir les ayudaría, pero solamente si la llevaban a su departamento al terminar.

"Por supuesto, Nat." Había dicho Stark acercándose a ella con una sonrisa. "O podrías quedarte aquí y repetir lo de la vez pasada. Los tres la pasamos bien."

Natasha no respondió de inmediato, no le sorprendió lo recordara, ella lo hacía y era obvio que Steve también. Cuándo lo notó bajando por las escaleras volteó a verlo. Rogers se detuvo viendo la escena, probablemente dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía. Se acercó con cuidado hasta situarse al lado de Tony.

El silencio del momento podría haber sido roto con un alfiler.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?" preguntó Tony. Ella los observó detenidamente antes de dar una respuesta.

Pudo haber dicho que no; debió haber dicho que no.

"De acuerdo."

Una segunda vez llevó a una tercera y después a una cuarta, hasta que se volvió una pequeña rutina de fin de semana. Al principio siempre desaparecía después de que ellos se dormían, hacía las cosas más sencillas.

Hasta la madrugada en la que al intentar levantarse, una mano se aferró a su cintura evitando que lo hiciera.

"Quédate." Susurró la voz a su espalda.

Y lo hizo, firmando un pacto con el cielo y el infierno que sabía sería difícil de romper y del cuál podría terminar arrepentida.

La nueva rutina trajo cosas interesantes a su día a día, como poder molestar a Tony para que se levantara temprano y sobornarlo con dulces, hasta ayudar a Steve a preparar el desayuno. Incluso el ver películas que la mayoría de las veces encontraba tontas y sin sentido era divertido.

Pero definitivamente la última misión la había hecho darse cuenta las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control. No sabía si era por ellos o era ella, simplemente la intimidad que habían experimentado en esa habitación mientras la salvaban de una bomba y que en lugar de llevarla a un hospital decidieran tenerla en su casa, en su cama, la hacían sentirse confundida y no sabía cómo se suponía debía reaccionar. Así que había decidido huir y tratar de pensar las cosas con calma.

Como pudo, le explicó a grandes rasgos la situación a Laura, incluso su temor de no saber que hacer y sentirse perdida. Conforme relataba las cosas, un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza.

La primera vez que vio una marca roja en el cuello de Steve.

Al notarla solo pensó que Stark debía ser más discreto al respecto, no era como si todos no supieran que eran pareja como para necesitar ese tipo de cosas. Al comentarlo con Pepper, la CEO de Industrias Stark había reído.

"Así es Tony cuando tiene pareja y no es solo uno más del montón. Es algo extraño, pero así demuestra su amor, por muy mal que suene, eso significa le pertenecen."

Cuando iniciaron su extraño arreglo sexual, lo primero que le había dicho a Stark era que no quería le dejara marcas en ningún lado. En su momento olvidó lo que Pepper le había dicho, enfocada más en que no quería aparecer en una misión con un moretón en la piel y que le hicieran preguntas.

De manera inconsciente lleva su mano al lugar dónde alguna vez hubo una marca. Había estado al lado de su pecho izquierdo, casi pegada al esternón, a la altura de su corazón.

Traga saliva y empieza a respirar de manera agitada al sentir que probablemente Tony no había hecho esa marca al azar, recordando que Steve parecía siempre tener una en esa misma área.

"¿Nat? ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunta Laura al verla agitada.

Natasha trata de encontrar la manera de responderle.

"Si…" susurra. "Estoy…ya sabes, bien, pero perdida y confundida."

"Dime algo, ¿los quieres? Y no me refiero a la clase de cariño le tienes a un amigo como Clint, a mis hijos y me gusta pensar que a mí. Hablo de ese sentimiento que hace se te acelere el corazón cuando los ves y que también te causa tranquilidad al estar a su lado. Que hace te sientas segura y desear algunas veces congelar el tiempo porque no quieres ese momento en el que estas termine."

Ella sentía todo eso. No siempre tenía el corazón acelerado al verlos, pero había experimentado ocasiones en las que sí. También había tenido ese deseo de congelar el tiempo un par de veces, mientras los tres reían por alguna tontería sin sentido. Y el sentirse segura a su lado era la razón por la cuál había decidido desaparecer sin decirles nada.

_¿Eso era el amor?_ Si eso era, ella lo tenía y lo sentía. Y estaba aterrada de darse cuenta que si decidía dejarlos no sería capaz de soportar verlos todos los días y fingir nada había pasado. No quería alejarse de ellos, pero sabía que el tratar de entender su situación no era fácil y lo más sencillo sería desaparecer.

A su espalda escucha un sonido que reconoce de inmediato. Al voltear ve el quinjet descender cerca de la orilla de los árboles. Barton estaba de regreso para él también pasar una merecida semana con su familia. Regresa su vista a Laura, que tiene una sonrisa de felicidad.

"Nat, mi único consejo es… que pienses rápido en lo que vas a hacer y estés cien porciento segura."

Frunce el ceño al escuchar eso.

"¿Gracias? Pero no tengo porque apresurarme, aún tengo una semana para meditar."

"Mmm…no, tienes como tres minutos. El señor Stark y el capitán Rogers vienen con Clint."

Abre los ojos al escuchar eso y voltea de nuevo. Podía decirle a Laura estaba equivocada y esos no eran Steve y Tony, pero no había manera de confundirlos. Siente la necesidad de huir del lugar al sentirse en pánico.

"No te preocupes." Le asegura Laura, regresa su vista a ella y ve como se pone de pie. "Estoy segura estarás bien."

La ve avanzar hacia el grupo que cada vez se acerca más, consciente de que las miradas de Stark y Rogers están en ella. Se acomoda en su asiento para quedar de frente a ellos, pero mantiene la vista abajo inspeccionando el pasto seco.

"Hola, amor." Escucha decir a Laura con felicidad.

Hay una pequeña pausa, los pasos se detienen no muy lejos de ella, pero no levanta la mirada.

"Hola, cariño." Responde Clint. "Chicos, les presento a Laura."

"Hola." Dice Laura. "Es un placer al fin conocerlos en persona."

"Habríamos venido antes, pero no teníamos el placer de saber que existía." Comenta la voz sarcástica de Tony, haciendo a Natasha sonreír.

"Un gusto, señora Barton." Saluda Steve.

"Oh, pueden decirme Laura, el _señora_ me hace sentir vieja."

Otra pequeña pausa y sabe ya no puede seguir ignorando la existencia de los recién llegados.

"¿Tu que no piensas saludar?" Le pregunta Clint.

Levanta la vista con una pequeña sonrisa y se pone de pie. Avanza hacía él y le da un abrazo, pero Barton lo hace con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"¡Ah!" se queja Natasha al sentir dolor.

"¡Con cuidado!" exclaman dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Voltea a verlos y puede ver que tanto Steve, como Tony, están listos para lanzarse sobre Clint si vuelve a apretarla demasiado.

"Los traes locos." Le susurra Barton y se aleja. Lo mira con el ceño fruncido y él le guiña un ojo.

"¿Nos darían un momento a solas con Nat?" pregunta Steve.

"¡Por supuesto!" dice Laura de inmediato y toma la mano de su esposo. "Vamos, los niños estarán felices de verte."

Natasha observa a la pareja irse. Regresa su vista a los dos hombres a corta distancia de ella. Siente la necesidad de acercarse a ellos y abrazarlos, de sentir su calor y su aroma, pero detiene el impulso mordiéndose el interior del labio.

"¿Quieren sentarse?" pregunta. Ambos asienten con la cabeza y se colocan en el lado contrario de la mesa. Ella toma asiento en dónde había estado antes y queda frente a ellos.

Hay un silencio sepulcral. Ella no sabe que decir, es como si su cerebro simplemente hubiese decidido dejar de funcionar.

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunta finalmente Steve, rompiendo el hielo.

"Bien, algunos puntos se han caído, pero es normal. Ya no duele tanto, aunque aún no puedo dormir boca arriba, sigue siendo molesto." Nuevamente el silencio se apodera del lugar, pero ahora es turno de Natasha de romperlo. "¿Cómo convencieron a Clint para que les dijera dónde estoy?"

"¿No es obvio? Le dijimos la verdad." Responde Tony. Abre los ojos con sorpresa y pánico al escuchar eso. "No te preocupes, no es como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre nosotros."

"¿Se hubieran? ¿Quiénes?" pregunta tratando de sonar normal.

"Todos."

Aparta la vista y ahora sí esta decidida a huir, no solo de ellos, de los demás también.

No era una persona a la que le importara lo que los demás dijeran de ella, pero sí lo que podían pensar sus compañeros. Sabía que ella era la intrusa en la relación, ella era la tercera en discordia, la que no pertenecía ahí. A los ojos de los demás era la que podía causar una tragedia entre ellos y eso era lo último que quería. No podía regresar el tiempo para poder detener el momento de lujuria que había tenido, pero podía desaparecer, era buena en ello y se podía asegurar de que nunca la volvieran a ver.

Definitivamente eso era lo que iba a hacer. En cuanto todos se durmieran se iría.

"Saca de tu cabeza la idea de desaparecer." La voz de Steve la hace voltear a verlo.

"¿Qué te hace creer que estoy pensando en eso?" pregunta a la defensiva.

"La expresión en tú rostro." Responde Tony. "Es la misma mirada que tenías el día que te fuiste, así que eso estás pensando en hacer de nuevo."

Traga saliva y suspira. Abre la boca para hablar, pero es interrumpida por Rogers.

"Antes de que digas algo, déjanos hablar a nosotros. No fue realmente necesario que dijéramos mucho y créeme, nadie te juzgó. Para empezar, te apareciste ante Fury y Clint usando nuestra ropa…"

"Por cierto, espero esa camiseta que tomaste esté guardada bajo llave, Steve me la regaló." Interrumpe Stark. "Bruce igual no necesitó muchas explicaciones, no te lo dije, pero cuando paso el accidente, el Cap se puso histérico al verte herida..."

"¿Seguro que yo fui el que se puso histérico?" inquiere Steve con una ceja arriba.

"No me interrumpas, ni me contradigas, Rogers."

Trata de no sonreír a la escena. ¡Dios! Había extrañado sus tontas peleas.

"Como iba diciendo, también estuvo el hecho de que dijimos que no era necesario llevarte a un hospital y que podías quedarte con nosotros."

"¿Y Thor? ¿Qué dijo él al respecto?" pregunta Natasha.

"Curiosamente él fue el único no necesitó una explicación." Responde Steve.

"De hecho preguntó que si se suponía era un secreto. Aparentemente en Asgard las relaciones polígamas son bastante comunes." Comenta Tony con tranquilidad.

Levanta las cejas con sorpresa al escuchar eso. Thor algunas veces era el que llegaba a sorprenderla. Sin poder evitarlo se muerde el labio, sus compañeros parecían comprender, pero ¿y las demás personas? No iban a poder ocultarlo siempre.

"Romanoff, deja de preocuparte." Le pide Stark. Ella sonríe sin gracia.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, nuestros amigos no nos juzgan, pero, ¿los demás?"

"Los demás se pueden ir al carajo." Steve se aclara la garganta al escuchar la última palabra. Tony lo ignora. "Además, soy Tony Stark, nací para tener mi propio harem."

Natasha aprieta los labios para no reírse, pero fracasa en el intento, haciendo que ellos también rían. El miedo que sentía seguía ahí, pero podía desaparecer. Tony tenía razón en algo y los demás se podían ir al carajo.

"Solo dime que no nos vas a pedir a Rogers y a mí que vistamos en prendas transparentes y velos."

"Oh por Dios, Natasha, no le des ideas." Pide Steve.

Pero es demasiado tarde, Stark tiene una sonrisa en el rostro que indica _definitivamente_ los iba a hacer vestirse así.

"No se preocupen…" empieza a decir.

"Eso hace que me preocupe más." Murmura Rogers.

"…Esperaré a que sea Halloween. Romanoff, te veo en un disfraz de Princesa Leia esclava y a Rogers en un taparrabos como Tarzán."

Natasha voltea a ver a Steve.

"¿Te das cuenta nos has metido en un problema?" pregunta él tratando de no sonreír.

Ella se encoge de hombros. "Ups."

Los tres sonríen.

"¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarnos?" inquiere Tony.

"¿Están seguros de esto?"

"Si, siguiente pregunta."

Espera a que Rogers diga algo, pero no lo hace.

"¿Steve? No puedo solo asumir que Tony también habla por ti."

"En éstos momentos lo hace." Responde el Capitán. "Los dos estamos seguros que no queremos vayas a ningún lado y que estamos más allá de quererte como una simple amiga."

Asiente con la cabeza tratando de contenerse de sonreír demasiado o suspirar.

"Yo tampoco quiero irme a ningún lado y también ya crucé la línea de quererlos solo como amigos."

Puede notar en las miradas de ellos que están felices con su respuesta, probablemente esperaban otra cosa.

"Hay algo más…" empieza a decir ella. "Stark…" él la observa y asiente para que continúe. "Sin marcas…" Por la manera en la que ve como aprieta la mandíbula, no esta contento con lo que le pide. "En lugares visibles."

Natasha sabe identificar esa pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Tony, es esa que la mayoría de las veces solo le dedica a Steve.

Rogers estira una mano hacía ella con una sonrisa, ella la toma y le da un pequeño apretón.

La tensión que había sentido por tres semanas había dejado los hombros de Natasha. Era posible que luego regresara y nuevamente sentiría la necesidad de irse sin decirles nada, pero esperaba desapareciera con el tiempo.

Estaba casi segura de que así sería.

**Author's Note:**

> Confieso que el poliamor es un placer culposo, siempre y cuando tengan sentido en mi cabeza.
> 
> Y estos tres tienen mucho sentido en mi cabeza :D
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
